princess Tutu The Black Wings
by 5power
Summary: The Raven returns!
1. Prologue

_**Princess Tutu**_

_**The Black Wings**_

Prologue

In the dark cold pits of the land called Limbo, where all defeated villains of stories dwelled, The Raven's ghost brooded over his bitter defeat. He was so close, so very close to achieving his ultimate goal and destroying his arch nemesis Prince Siegfried, but just when victory was in his grasp that dam duck showed up and ruined everything!

This was not the first time something like this had happened. He would have won many years ago if the original Princess Tutu had not show up at the last moment and confessed her love for the Prince, thus turning herself into a speck of light and vanishing. While in the process giving Siegfried the will he needed to carry on the fight. A lot like that wrench Kraehe, that foolish human girl who was stolen from her crib by his ravens, raised to believe she was a crow born into a hideous human body. His greatest pawn that had almost brought him victory but had betrayed him and freed the prince from the influence of The Ravens blood.

Then there was the knight turned writer. The Raven had not learned this until he had entered Limbo but apparently the only reason that pathetic duck had been able to turn the tide of battle in the prince's favour was because the knight had been using the powers of Drosselmeyer himself. He gave the duck the power needed to pull off that little trick of hers. The Raven swore if he ever got out of here, he would rip the writer in two just like his worthless predecessor.

"_But how do I get out of this void"_ The Raven thought to himself as he stared into the red and black space of limbo, most fairy tale villains would just give up at this point and fall into a never ending sleep, after all that was what limbo was built for to break the resolve of villains in order to stop them from coming back. But The Raven was a special case, unlike most fairy tale villains The Raven had something that would keep his will and mind strong and allow him to stay awake a lot longer than most of the villains who ended up in this dammed place.

Then, just as The Raven was plotting his escape and/or revenge he noticed something in the distance, it was just a faint light but the fact was there was something else in sky apart from the bland palette of the red and black sky. The Raven was intrigued and flew towards it.

As he got closer the light slowly began to fade, as it did The Raven began to notice that the light was concealing something. He kept moving forward and as he got closer it became easier to make out what was inside it. When he reached it, the light faded completely thus allowing The Raven to see what was inside, he looked and what he saw made the menacing trickster's face twist into a grotesque smile. This was perfect this was exactly the kind of thing he had in mind. The last few words to past through his mind were_ "soon Siegfried, very soon you and your people will pay for what you have done to me!" _


	2. Act 1

Princess Tutu the Black Wings

Act 1 The Kingdom of Siegfried

The sun rose over the kingdom of Schwanensee, revealing the pure unrestrained beauty of everything under it. From the many colourful flowers to the acres of deep lush forests from the small cute animals like mice and blue tits to the large beautiful animals like swans and the horses, from the humble and charming houses of commoners to the majestic and awe inspiring palace of Prince Siegfried and his court.

Speaking of Prince Siegfried, at that moment he was wondering around the palace gardens in deep thought, what was he thinking about? Well, he was mostly reflecting on everything that had happened during his life. Which was a lot. Most Princes could claim to have eventful lives but even few Princes could claim to have lives that equalled that of Prince Siegfried!

Prince Siegfried had been a pure hearted prince ruling a fairy tale kingdom then suddenly, out of nowhere; a giant evil raven came and attacked his kingdom. The destruction and grief the evil raven wrought could barely be comprehended. Not only was his beautiful, peaceful and prosperous kingdom laid to waste but his best friend had been ripped to shreds and Prince Siegfried left wracked with grief, guilt and anguish.

Prince Siegfried had been saved by love a love that had given him the strength to fight on and just when his strength and fight had been restored his love had been ripped away in an act of sacrifice.

Siegfried wandered around the garden just thinking and taking in the beauty quiet and calm atmosphere. Of course it had not always looked like this, for example up until a few months ago the garden was overrun with weeds, all the flowers were dead and almost all the statues were cracked and broken, but that was pretty much the state of the entire kingdom when the prince left to battle the raven in Golden Crown Town.

Matters of State had to take second place, all Prince Siegfried's energy was taken up by trying to repair the damage caused by The Raven rampage.

Siegfried turned around to see someone sitting on a stone bench; it was a woman around the same age as him, she had black hair and her eyes were the colour of red. Her name was Rue she was the Prince's love, wife and princess. Siegfried walked towards the bench and sat next to Rue "You couldn't sleep?" Rue nodded her head and said "I was just thinking about, you know about Duck and Fakir." Siegfried touched her "you miss them don't you Rue" Rue nodded in confirming what Siegfried had said. "You know the repairs to the kingdom are almost finished, maybe after we've done we could go back and visit them" Rue put her hand on Siegfried's and snuggled up closer to the young Prince who in turn put his arm around her "I would like that", and thus the two of them sat and watched the sun rise over the vast horizon.

Meanwhile in a dark and creepy forest (a typically landscape for fairy tales) a black crow flew through the air, effortlessly navigating its way through the dense terrain. Eventually, it flying and landed in front of a huge wall of sharp twisted thorns, it took a deep breath then unleashed a massive "caw!" that was so terrifying it caused all the woodland creatures to instantly freeze up in fear, but that was not the only reaction. Within the wall of thorns two big red glowing eyes appeared their light revealing that they belonged to a raven with a scar on its left cheek. "So it appears that our master's predications were correct, well done my little scout! After this mission is over I will see to it that you are promoted. Now! the rest of you!" The raven yelled while spreading his wings in a dramatic fashion "we will split up and attack the palace on three sides, remember our objective is the Prince our Master needs him a live, every other human they is fair game, understood?" At the black bird's booming voice the frost lit up with the blood red glow of the collective eyes of a mass of ravens and crows all of them cawing to the heavens. An evil smile appeared on the sacred raven's face, satisfied with the dark legion of soldiers' response, "Very well then, come my legion and blacken the sky!" With that the ravens and crows flew up into the air and became a black fog of that was so massive it blocked out the sun casting a shadow of pure malice over the whole kingdom.


End file.
